Love and it's strange ways
by IheartMalik
Summary: An Elijah/OC story with slight Delena,Elejah and Klaroline.After Damon turns Amelia into a vampire,she is left all alone in the world until Damon and Stefan take her in as their sister. But will things change when she meets an Original?Pls Read and Review
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. Only the plot and the additional characters. If I did own TVD, Elijah would be a regular character and we would have 45 minutes of Elijah!**

**Xxxx**

She woke up all alone. She had no idea what had just happened. But here she was, 18 year old Amelia, lying on the floor of a deserted cemetery. Her head hurt. Her neck felt broken, as if it was snapped. Snapped… that's it. It all comes back to her. She had parked her car at the entrance of the cemetery and sat down, crying. Her boyfriend had dumped her for another and well, it hurt. She had no intention to live anymore and decided to spend some time with the dead before she became one of them. Little did she realize that she soon would become one of the LIVING dead.

While he was drinking, from the corner of his eye, he saw this poor girl crying and screaming "_I don't want to live anymore. Why me?" _He knew what she was going through. He felt the same when Katherine was taken to the church to be burned. He too had no desire to live. But his brother forced him to and he swore that from that day onwards he would make his brother's life hell. And then came along Elena who he had loved more than he had ever loved Katherine. She changed him. She showed him how to feel. She showed him the path to love. But the only problem was that even though she loved him, she was also in love with his brother and wasn't able to make a choice between the two of them. And not to forget Klaus and his evil hybrid scheme. Poor Elena became the human blood bag. She donated blood till she couldn't do it anymore. She found dying easier than living. But Damon saw another way. He turned her into a vampire so that she would be with him and his brother Stefan forever. But this was not what Elena wanted. She hated him for what he did to her and she punished him for it with her death. She had no wish to live as a vampire and she staked herself. He hated himself for doing this to Elena. Stefan hated him too but they knew that in the end of the day, they only had each other to hold on to. And from there began the journey of understanding, forgiving and brotherhood. They became the brothers they once were.

But Damon still wasn't able to forgive himself. It haunted him every day to know that he was the reason Elena died and at times like this he didn't know what he was doing. He would either drain someone dry or turn someone, rarely though. When he saw the girl crying next to her car wishing she were dead, he did something he knew he would regret later. He went up to her, bit into his wrist and forcefully fed her his blood. She fought and resisted but it wasn't enough to shake this vampire. Once he was done, he looked at her and said "_I'm sorry" _and snapped her neck. He was going to pay for this later.

Xxxx

Amelia had no idea what was happening to her. She was supposed to be dead, right? Then how come she was alive?

She felt as though her skin was on fire. Her gums hurt. She felt a craving for… blood. The thought disgusted her. Blood? Eew. She got up and started walking towards her car when she saw the caretaker of the cemetery walking towards her.

"What are you doing here so late in the night dear?" he asked her.

Before she could answer the old man tripped over what looked like a bottle of whisky and fell down on a rock, scraping his knee in the process. His blood trickled over the rock. The smell was so overwhelming. She found herself moving closer and closer to him before she sunk her teeth on his neck. The taste of blood was euphoric. Her head was spinning. It was all too crazy. She drank till she could no longer taste the wonderful blood anymore. She pulled out of his neck, her fangs out like a true predator. The blood was all over her shirt. She got up and began wiping her face when she realized what she had done. She had just killed a man. An old, defenseless man. She ran to her car and looked at her face from the side view mirror. She saw the blood on her face and her fangs popping out. She had become a monster.

Xxxxx

**A/N: So here is the Prologue of the story. Like it? Yes? No? **

**Reviews are much needed. They keep me going. So please review :D**

**Thanks :D**


	2. Sketchy Beginnings

She jumped into her car and drove straight home. The day's events flashed through her head. Her boyfriend dumped her, she ran to the cemetery and cried, a man came to her and fed her his blood and then killed her, she woke up-alive, she had just killed the caretaker and had become a monster. A monster… that freaked her out. How was it possible?

She unlocked the door to her house and moved forward only to be stopped by an invisible wall. She tried again but she just couldn't get through. _Great. _She thought. Another problem to my list of woes. As she was pondering on what to do, her mom saw her standing outside.

"Amelia, what are you doing outside? Come on in."

She was going to explain her reason when her mom suddenly yanked her in. There was no invisible barrier. She was amazed. It was like magic. What had happened? What was she doing wrong before her mom came? What did her mom do? _Amelia, what are you doing outside? Come on in. _Those words rang in her mind. Her mother had invited her in their house. _So was it that to enter anyone's house I have to be invited? _She thought to herself.

Amelia ran to her room and shut the door close. The smell of blood was having a wavering effect on her and if she stayed a minute more in the room with her mother, heavens know what she may have done. She felt useless, like a piece of trash. The very thought of killing her mother disgusted her. She would never do that. Thinking so, she dozed off.

Xxx

When she woke up the next morning she felt much better. Maybe yesterday wasn't such a bad day after all. But one thing was missing. The morning sun. She loved the sun's rays falling on her skin. She loved the warmth it gave her at her time of need. She walked towards the curtains and spread them open. Suddenly, her skin started burning. The pain was agonizing. She had to move away. She turned around and with an unimaginable speed; she banged herself on the nearby wall in the shade. She looked at the burns on her hand and thought to herself _"This is going to take weeks to heal". _But what happened next surprised her. The burns on her hand were healing and the next minute her hand was healed. No scars, no marks. _"Weird"_ was the only thing she could say.

She slowly crept towards the door, trying to avoid the sun as much as possible. She opened the door slightly and took a small sneak peak downstairs only to find the living room filled with sunlight too. She couldn't get out. She was trapped in her room.

She sat still till it became nightfall. She walked up to the window and looked out. She didn't eat since morning. Or rather she didn't drink blood since morning. The thirst was taking control now. The smell of blood from downstairs was tempting. The urge to go down and drain every single person dry was strong. But she couldn't. Not her family. She opened the window and jumped out.

She ran around the streets looking for a solution and there it was. A drunk man lying on the street. The predator inside her took over her.

"Hello there" said the cunning predator.

"Hello to you too sweetheart." Grinned the man.

"My, don't you look pretty handsome" she said walking towards him with a sensuous sway in her hips.

"You're not bad either, babe" He said with a gleam in his eyes.

"hmm." She replied, her hand running over his chest.

The man put a hand over her waist and pulled her closer. His lips moved towards hers. They were only an inch apart when she moved her head and started kissing his neck. He started moaning in pleasure. She withdrew for a moment to look at him. Slowly veins started popping from under her eyes and her eyes turned red and her fangs were out. The man got scared. He started pushing her away but her grip was too strong.

"What are you?" a small whisper left his lips.

"I'm a monster" and those were the last words he ever heard.

Xxx

_**2 killed in animal attacks**_

_Friday 16 Feb 2010- 2 killed in a very brutal animal attack. The victims were an old caretaker of the local cemetery and an unidentified man. Both the bodies were seen to have a mysterious bite mark on their necks. Not much is known about the attacker but the police are on the lookout. People are advised not to venture alone after midnight. Safety precautions are to be taken. More information on this matter will be reported as soon as possible._

Damon kept the newspaper down.

"Not an animal…" he said to himself.

"A vampire" Stefan completed. "What do we do now?" "Stake him?"

"Her." Damon corrected.

"How do you know?"Asked Stefan.

"Umm, I can explain" said Damon.

"Damon, don't tell me you turned her." Stefan was becoming angry.

"I wasn't in my mind. I was… confused" he tried to justify.

"Confused? Really Damon. That's all you can come up with?" screamed Stefan.

"Okay, let's concentrate on fixing this problem. We have no time to argue. Are you with me?" asked Damon.

"Yes" said Stefan in a low voice. He hated cleaning his brother's mess.

Xxxx

**A/N: How is the story so far? Please let me know your wonderful views in the form of reviews :P Thanks :D**


	3. I'm a Monster

Amelia slammed the door of her room and ran into the shower. As she removed her clothes she noticed the blood stains on her clothes. Her face was smeared with blood too. Blood even managed to get into her hair as well. She walked in, turned the shower on and closed her eyes. The warm water flowing down her body felt good. It calmed her nerves down. She had been on what she called "hyper-mode" ever since she became… she wasn't sure what she had become. She never cared for horror or supernatural stories. She had no idea of what she had become. All she knew was that she was an evil, blood-sucking monster. _I wonder if they have a name for it. _She thought. _Screw the name. I'm a monster now and there's nothing I can do to change it._ She pounded her fists on the wall and made a surprisingly big hole in it. _Crap. Mom is going to kill me._

She quickly dressed and sat on her laptop. "Blood sucking monsters" she typed on Google. A whole list appeared on the screen and each result had the same name. Vampire. _How could I be so stupid? How could I forget the most obvious term? Ughh. _She screamed, frustrated. She scrolled down to read more about vampires. After over an hour of research she had come across some things which seemed true and some which didn't but she could never be too sure. The only thing left to do was to find the vampire who turned her. She would get all her answers from him.

Xxxx

The next evening, she got a call from her friend, Amy.

"Hey Amelia, I was wondering if you were coming to the mid-summer carnival tonight?"

_I completely forgot about that. _She said to herself.

"Umm, yeah… about that…" she started.

"Nothing doing Amelia. You have to come. That's it" screamed Amy.

"Okay, fine. I'm coming" resigned Amelia.

You could never win a fight with Amy.

She opened her cupboard, in a complete dilemma on what to wear. She wasn't interested in going to some stupid carnival. She just found out that she was a _Freaking _Vampire. Isn't that enough a reason to not go?

She wore a black tunic with some black skinny jeans and black pumps. Her short and straight dark brown hair fell to her shoulders. She put some Smokey eye makeup and a little lipstick. This new style of her's was darker that her normal style but she shrugged it off. _I guess people change when they become vampires. _She chuckled and with that she headed out for the carnival.

Xxxx

"Are you sure we'll find her here? Asked Stefan.

"Sure Stefan. Almost every vampire will take advantage of such a big crowd "Damon said a matter-of-factly. "No one will get to know about their dirty little deed." He smirked.

"You will recognize her, won't you? Or a better question- do you remember how she looks?" retorted Stefan.

"Of course Stefan. Now stop being pessimistic." Damon was a little annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm pessimistic. Just remember it's your mess I'm cleaning" Stefan stared into his eyes.

"Right." Damon said, trying to end the conversation.

Xxxx

Back in the carnival, Amelia was having a tough time handling herself. Too many people were around. Their blood was all too alluring. She just had to have a bite. But no. _You're not a monster, Amelia._ A voice inside her said. _You're still the same Amelia from inside, just a little different on the outside. Don't ever let that change who you are. _A soothing and calming voice from inside told her. It brought her down a bit but not for too long.

"Amelia" a voice called her from behind.

She turned around. She knew the voice to well. It belonged to her ex-boyfriend, David. She crossed her arms and gave him a glare of doom. Her blood was literally on fire. Anger filled every nook and corner of her body. She crossed her arms and replied.

"David, fancy seeing you here. You know after what you did to me, coming to see me is a big risk. I'm very short-tempered."

"Amelia, I wanted to apologize for what I did to you. I'm sorry." He said with a false veil of innocence and regret.

"Apologize? Do you really think that apologizing would fix things? Do you think it will make the pain go away? I'm done with you David. Don't you dare show me your face ever again." She puffed out angrily and turned her back on him. As she was about to leave, he caught her hand.

"Please Amelia. Stay. I want to talk to you." His voice melted her tough act. He always had this effect on her. She turned to face him, her eyes soft. She was about to tear down. David took this as a sign of willingness. He held her close and led her through the crowd to a lonely corner.

As he led her through the crowd, his scent filled the air. He smelt delicious. She fought the urge to bite and failed miserably. Before, she had heard an angelic voice calming her down. Now it was her darkest demon waiting to manifest.

As the voices died out, David took her hands in his and said

"You know, I've always found you beautiful." Amelia couldn't help but blush.

"You're the most awesome girl I've ever dated, Mia" David called her by her nickname.

"Then why did you leave me for her?" Tears pooled in Amelia's eyes.

"Because…." David trailed.

"Because?" Amelia sounded hopeful.

After a long moment of silence, he said

"Because she needs me as much as I need her. I fell in love with her while we were dating and I tried to bury those feelings. But somehow those feelings fought their way back and I just had to accept it. It was something stronger than what I felt for you. As much as I hate to say this Mia, you were never the one"

Amelia started crying. Not the one. He shouldn't have said that. Her anger was intensified. Veins emerging under her eyes and fangs in position, she leapt on him. The demon was in control once again. His screams brought pleasure to her ears and his death caused joy to her inner demon. But when it left her, it left Amelia shattered and crying over her dead ex-boyfriend's body.

Xxxx

As Damon and Stefan were searching for the new vampire in town, they heard terrified sobs of a young girl. As they moved towards the direction of the sound, they knew it was something to do with the vampire.

Amelia's head was buried in her legs as she sat next to David's body, crying her heart out. She was a danger, a threat to everyone. She didn't want to hurt the ones she loved but that was something she couldn't control being a vampire. The murderous streak was her basic nature. She read about it, felt it, and experienced it.

"Something wrong?" said a voice as a hand went over her hair.

She raised her head up to see the person and was shocked.

"You" she exclaimed.

"You" he screamed.

Xxxx

It had been an hour since Amelia, Damon and Stefan spoke. Stefan sympathized with her and so did Damon. Damon realized that it was all because of him that Amelia was in the mess she was in. He took her choice away from her, just like he did with Elena. Memories started flowing back. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice. He would make things better. For Amelia, for Stefan and for himself. Maybe Elena would forgive him if he helped someone in almost the same predicament as she had been in. This was the right thing to do. This was the only thing to do.

"Amelia" he started "I'm sorry for what I've done to you, for what I've turned you into. I took your choice away and that was wrong on my part to do so. I don't have any legal reason as to why I turned you but I promise I'll help you from now on. I'll help you become a better vampire-a good one. My brother and I will help you. I promise this to you."

Stefan was shocked to hear the truth in Damon's words. His brother was really sorry for his mistake. Stefan couldn't feel anymore prouder of his brother. His brother was changing for the good.

Amelia accepted Damon's offer but was still a little pissed at Damon for turning her. Nevertheless, she agreed to go with them but there was still one thing she had to do. Tell her family the truth.

She walked in her house, gesturing to Damon and Stefan that she'll be right back. Taking a deep breath she entered in. Her entire family was gathered in the living room. How she missed times like these. The times when things were normal. She loved her family unconditionally and that magnified after becoming a vampire. She turned to her parents with a brave smile on her face and said

"Mom, Dad. I need to tell you something"

"What is it Amelia?" asked her father.

"I know this may seem a little weird and that you may think I'm crazy but I think you need to know." She said.

"What are you trying to say?" her mother was getting concerned now.

"Mom, Dad…" she fumbled. "I'm a… I'm a Vampire"

Her whole family burst into laughter. They had found humor in the most serious thing she said.

"I'm serious." She started getting angry.

"Are you? Are you, Mia?" laughed her younger sister, Sandra.

"I am. You don't believe me? Check this out." she retorted.

She ran in vampire speed and picked the sofa her dad was sitting on with one hand. After placing him down she asked "Do you believe me now?"

It took them some time to sink in the fact that Amelia was telling the truth. They sat down with her and had a long conversation. Her parents were terrified at the monster their daughter became. They asked her to leave them for good as they didn't want any part in this new world of her's. They knew it would crush her but they didn't believe they would be safe anymore around her. Also people would start raising questions when they discover that she didn't age. As much as they loved her, letting her go was the best thing for her. With a heavy heart, Amelia packed all those little things that would bring back all those memories of her family and said her final goodbye to her family.

She walked out of her house with a suitcase in her hand and said to the Salvatores,

"We have a long journey ahead of us."

**A/N: I know this story is supposed to be all about Amelia and Elijah. Don't worry. He'll be coming soon. And please leave those lovely reviews of yours :D Thanks :D**


	4. Old relations and New acquaintances

**2 years later, London**

Life went well for Amelia, Damon and Stefan. They got along pretty well. Damon and Stefan taught her all that she needed to know about vampirism, controlling urges and feeding. Now Amelia was more in control of herself than she was 2 years ago when she first turned. She wanted to lead a life as normal as possible so the Salvatore brothers enrolled her into college. They had become one big, happy family now. Amelia even took up the name Salvatore and loved her brothers no less than they loved her.

Xxxx

"Oh My Gosh! I can't believe it" squealed Amelia across the living room.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" Stefan rushed by Amelia's side.

"They're throwing a ball again!" replied Amelia in a really high, squeaky voice.

"Ugh Mia! You know how extremely annoying your ultra squeaky voice is?" said Damon clutching his ears.

"I'm sorry but I'm just so excited." Replied Amelia.

"What is it, Mia?" asked Stefan.

"You know my friend Caroline" Amelia looked at her brothers. They shook their heads with recognition. She continued "Well, her boyfriend's family is holding their annual ball and we're invited."

"All right Mia, you can go. Have fun." Said Damon, clearly uninterested as he walked towards the kitchen. But Amelia was there standing in front of him in a jiffy. "Nothing doing. They've invited all of us and you both are not going to bail out like last time. It was so embarrassing." She protested.

"You know we don't like to particularly…. Socialize" Stefan justified.

"Oh come on. Please come. Just this once. I promise you won't regret it." She pleaded.

"What do you say Damon, do we give in?" asked Stefan, looking at his brother. Amelia looked at him with her puppy dog eyes.

_She always gets me with those eyes. _Damon thought to himself. "Fine" he sighted in defeat.

Xxxx

"So, who is your date?" asked Damon, walking into his sister's room as she did her hair.

"I don't know. Caroline is planning on setting me up with her boyfriend's brother." She replied.

"And how does this guy look?" Damon was getting curious.

"No idea. He just returned from Spain and I haven't met him… yet" she smiled as she said those words.

"Wait, so you mean this is like some blind date?" he started getting the elderly brother attitude.

"Yup. But don't worry. He has to be good looking. I mean his brother is hot and so should he." she said a matter-of-factly. "How do I look?"

She looked stunning. He knew that as soon as they walked in that ball, men would be straining their necks to have a glance of her. She would be every man's centre of attraction. And that's where he and Stefan would step in. _Elder brother protection mode- activated. _He thought to himself.

Xxxx

"Mia!" squealed Caroline as she ran up to Amelia and hugged her. "Damn, you look pretty." She smiled.

"Thanks! Not to mention you look beautiful too." She grinned at her friend. "Oh, Caroline, I would like you to meet my brothers" she stepped aside so Caroline could have a good look at the two men behind her. "Damon and Stefan, this is Caroline. And Caroline, these are my brothers."

Caroline's mouth dropped the moment she saw the two men. They were flabbergasted too.

"Nik's there. I'll go say hi to him. Catch you guys in a minute." Said Amelia running over to Caroline's boyfriend who stood on the other corner of the room. The minute she left an awkward silence enveloped around the trio.

Caroline was the first to break the silence. "So, it's been 5 years, isn't it? She asked.

"Yeah, 5 years since we left Mystic falls." Stefan said in a low voice.

"You guys never came back. Why?" she asked, a little hurt.

"You know why Caroline. Too many bad memories. We had to get out. Not to forget that crazy, original hybrid was after us." Damon replied softly.

"We all missed you. Mystic falls changed after you both left. Tyler left. Bonnie moved with Jeremy to Chicago and they got married. Alaric left too and a year later he got engaged to Meredith. I was left all alone."

"So how did you land up here? In London?" Damon asked.

"Caroline" a voice called out her name as Amelia and "Nik" walked towards them. The smile on his face disappeared on seeing the Salvatores. He let out a low growl.

"Nik, this is my brother Damon and this is Stefan." She said gesturing towards the men standing with Caroline.

Klaus quickly composed himself and said "Pleasure to meet you both. Hope you have a wonderful evening." He held out his hands and shook it with the two men and smirked. Damon and Stefan knew that smirk too well. Klaus' smirk never meant good.

Xxxx

"What happened to you Care? You seem a little dazed after meeting my brothers. Anything wrong?" Amelia asked, concerned about her friend.

"They were just a bit… intense." She fumbled. Amelia didn't seem to buy it at first but soon gave up when Caroline wasn't going to say anything.

"Well, they don't know how to socialize." She chuckled. A small smile broke on Caroline's lips.

"You could say that." She chuckled. "Let me introduce you to your date." She grinned and pulled her friend through the crowds.

"Elijah" Caroline called to the man standing in front of them. He turned around and a small smile grew on his lips when he saw Caroline. As his eyes moved to meet the eyes of the girl next to her, his smile grew bigger.

She was the most beautiful girl he had met so far in the ball. Her olive skin glowed in the light. The strapless blue dress that hung tightly on her brought her curves out brilliantly. Her short dark brown hair was neatly tied up with a lock of hair falling on her face. Her eyes were piercing brown and he got absorbed in it. Her lips were luscious and adorned with pink lipstick. She was a natural beauty, he noticed, as she had not applied much makeup. Her smile captivated him. It was the most beautiful ornament she had worn. _Could she be the mystery woman Caroline's been trying to set me up with? _

"Elijah, this is Amelia and Amelia this is Elijah, your date." Amelia's smile grew big and she blushed a little when she heard the word _date._ _Caroline has outdone herself this time. _He thought to himself.

Xxxx

"So Vampire Barbie has got together with the freaky hybrid?" Damon asked his frustration evident in his words.

"Well, she didn't have anyone, Damon. Maybe he was the only one around that time." Stefan replied taking a sip of champagne.

'Yeah, just because you're alone doesn't mean you hook up with the guy who nearly ruined your life, tried to kill you and in the end became the reason why your friend preferred dying over living!" Damon blew his top.

"Now gentlemen, this is a very aristocratic party. You don't want to be acting all crude and uncivilized." Mocked Klaus in his thick British accent.

"Yeah Klaus, bet your "aristocratic" friends have no idea how crude and uncivilized you are." Stefan retorted.

"Let bygones be bygones, I'm a different man now." Klaus replied coolly.

"Oh but whatever happened to your evil hybrid-making plan?" Damon sneered at Klaus.

"You did ruin it by turning Elena into a vampire. But luck was with me, I had made quite a lot of hybrids." Klaus smiled at Damon.

"If you may excuse me gentlemen" Klaus got up as he heard the music. "I have a dance partner to tend to."

**A/N: Yay! Amelia finally meets Elijah. **

**Lady Wesker- Thanks for the reviews. They have been very encouraging :D**

**Please Read & Review :D Thanks :D **


	5. A Kiss You Owe Me

"Care darling, would you like to join me for a dance?" Klaus put his hand out to Caroline as she stood next to Elijah and Amelia.

"Of course." She smiled and took his hand in hers.

"Shall we?" Elijah held out his arm for Amelia.

"We shall" she chuckled delightfully and took his arm.

Hand-in-hand, they reached the dance floor and turned to face each other. Elijah moved one of his hands to reach her waist and held her hand in the other. Amelia shivered by the sudden physical contact between them. She lifts her head up to look into his eyes and found herself drawn to the warmth and comfort his eyes brought her. Her dark brown eyes were mesmerized by his equally dark, chocolaty, brown eyes. His face was well chiseled. He was wearing a suit but his muscles were still well defined. His sandy brown hair was neatly cropped and gave him an edge.

"You look exquisite tonight." His words were like a beautiful poem and his voice was as smooth as silk. She was at awe of his voice. There was something old-fashioned about it but at the same time it revealed a gentleman of the owner.

"Thank you." She fumbled. She was at a loss of words. Never had Amelia found herself so attracted to a man before in her life.

"I'm guessing the Salvatores are your brothers." He said eyeing at the two men who looked at them with extreme irritation.

"Yes, they are. How do you know? You guys never met before did you?" she asked.

"Oh, we've had a long history together." He smirked.

"Really? What do you know about them?" she asked, bewildered.

"I know they're vampires and that you're one too." He flashed a big smile.

"Wha-What?" she was surprised by his statement.

"Don't worry, I'm one too." He said as he twirled her around.

"Wait! Does that mean that Nik is one too?"

He shook his head slowly. "He's a hybrid. Half-vampire, half-werewolf."

The light in her eyes disappeared as soon as she heard the word _werewolf_. "Does Care know?" She asked, concerned.

"Yes. She's a vampire too. Damon had turned her a few years back." He said looking at Klaus and Caroline as they smiled and laughed.

"Wow. They never mentioned a thing to me." Amelia sounded a little put off.

Elijah knew he had to change the topic. As soon as the music slowed down, he pulled Amelia close till she could feel his breath on her skin. As she looked at him with soft eyes, without warning he dipped her down and pulled her up slowly. Her hands moved around his chest before it was on his shoulders again. They both felt something intense as they moved closer. It was definitely an undeniable attraction between the two. They couldn't understand what was happening at that moment but it just felt right. Now both his hands rested on her waist and her hands intertwined around his neck. They were close. Their faces were barely an inch apart. Elijah looked at her lips and then her eyes. Her eyes gave the _go_ signal. He licked his lips in delight. He moved forward to touch her lips with his when a hand shoved him back. Damon.

"Sorry, Elijah. Fun's over. Mia we have to go home now." Damon snorted.

"Huh?" said Amelia, trying to get out of the trance Elijah put her in.

"We're going home." Stefan pulled her out of Elijah's arms.

"So early?" she asked, wishing she could stay longer.

"It's 12 in the night if you haven't noticed." Damon pointed towards his watch.

"Okay." She said, a little disappointed.

"Maybe we could meet tomorrow." Elijah said, pulling her hands towards his lips and kissing them softly. She smiled jubilantly.

"Maybe it's not such a good idea." Damon butted in.

"Sure." She sounded excited.

"Okay." Elijah smiled.

Xxxx

"Elijah…" Caroline's voice hovered in the corridor. "Don't pretend like you can't hear me because I know you can." She yelled when she didn't get a response. "There you are" she entered his room and plopped on the sofa next to Elijah. His remained glued to the book he was reading. "How was your date?" she asked with a big grin on her face.

His eyes moved from the book to Caroline. He raised one eyebrow up and then went back to reading.

"Oh, come on. Don't act like nothing happened. I saw that kiss." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"It wasn't a kiss Caroline." He said putting the book down and a slight smile coming on his face. The kiss. Well the almost-kiss. It was something like magic when he was with Amelia. He was known as a man of self-control but with Amelia, he struggled to control himself. She was intoxicating. She was like a wine you couldn't stop drinking. He was drunk in her beauty. In the ball, he had to resist the temptation to caress her skin. He had to resist his urge to kiss her then and there when he first met her. It had been only a day that he met her but it felt like he had been waiting centuries for her. Maybe it was all happening to fast but the feelings wouldn't stop either. It just kept flowing in.

"Thinking about someone?" Caroline whispered in his ears. It snapped him out of trance.

"What? No." he lied.

"Liar. You were thinking about Mia?" she grinned.

"Caroline…" he started.

"I'm not going to hear anything." She said covering her ears. "Not till you tell me about the kiss."

"Care…" he began.

"Lalalalala" she covered her ears and screamed loudly.

"Fine. I'll tell you." He finally gave in.

"Okay." She was eager and excited.

"You want to know about the almost-kiss?" he asked. She shook her head in approval. "Okay." _Here goes nothing._ He thought to himself.

"We didn't actually kiss." He blushed at the thought of him kissing Amelia.

"But you wanted to." Caroline interrupted.

"If you interrupt me, I'm not going to tell you anything." He smirked.

"Okay, sorry. Continue." she said.

"We were about to kiss before Damon came in the way." He sighed in frustration.

"Oh that's sad." Caroline sympathized. "But maybe I could help you." She looked at him eagerly.

"And how do you plan to do that?" he asked, amused.

"Maybe I could get Mia to go out with you on a date?" she said holding her phone.

"No, I don't know how to romance girls of the 21st century." He shook his hands in the air. Caroline looked at him in confusion. "They have too many expectations of their "dream guy"" he answered.

"Mia is not like that. And besides, she is a sucker for old-fashioned, classy guys like you." She patted his back. "You'll do fine."

"You're sure?" he asked with a slight hesitation.

"I'll take that as a yes?" she asked, getting fidgety with her phone.

He nodded his head slightly and she ran out of the room. From his room he could hear her calling Amelia.

"Hey Mia!" Caroline chirped when Amelia picked the phone. "Are you free tonight?"


	6. Truth Of The Past Ruins Our Future

"You're sure? Okay. See you later. Bye." Caroline cut the line.

"What happened?" Elijah asked eagerly as Caroline re-entered the room.

"She bailed out." She said, watching Elijah's reaction turn from curious to disappointment.

"Oh, that's okay." He tried to hide his disappointment by putting on his serious look. "Anyways, I have things to do."

Xxxx

**The previous night:**

"Okay guys, just tell me what's going on." Amelia broke the awkward silence on their ride back home.

Damon glanced towards Stefan and shook his head. They knew it was time to tell her.

"Mia, there are some things you don't know about our past. You don't know anything about what Damon and I went through." Stefan sighed as he started going in the past. He hated that.

Amelia nodded in understanding and waited for him to tell her more.

"We used to live in a town known as Mystic Falls." He began. "There I met a human girl named Elena. She reminded me of our past love Katherine. "He said gesturing at Damon and himself. "Damon and I fell in love with Elena and her with us but she could never make a choice between the two of us."

"It was only until much later that we found out why Elena looked so much like Katherine." Damon looked at Amelia. "It was because Elena was Katherine's doppelganger."

"Doppelganger?" Amelia asked in disbelief.

"Yes. 1000 years back, a curse was placed on Klaus and the blood of the originator of the doppelganger blood line was used so it was only the doppelganger that could break the curse. Katherine escaped the fate but Elena was used to break the curse and Klaus became a true hybrid." Damon continued.

"But in order to make more hybrids Klaus needed Elena's blood and she became a blood bag for the rest of her human life." Stefan said looking out of the window, thinking about the times when he and Elena were together.

"Human life? So she became a vampire?" Amelia said, anxious to know more.

"I turned her." Damon lifted his hands in the air. "And she hated me for that. So she killed herself." He said, images from that time moving in and out of his head. "And this all happened because of the Originals"

"The Originals, those bastards." Stefan growled.

"The originals- as in?" Amelia asked.

"Klaus and his siblings, which includes Elijah" Damon snorted.

"Elijah would never do such a thing." Amelia backed him. "He's much of a gentleman to ruin someone's life."

"You know it was because of Elijah that Elena died." Stefan started getting angry. "Elijah promised to help us kill Klaus in the ritual which turned him to a hybrid. But he betrayed us in the end. It was because of him and his family that we lost one of the very few persons that we actually cared for. It was because of them that we lost… Elena." He said in a low voice.

"He would never do such a thing." Amelia's faith in him was slowly shattering. Damon and Stefan's words were like hard blows on her belief of him.

"He will always be like this Mia." Damon screamed. "Whether you like it or not, if it comes down to you and his family, he would always choose his family and he won't think twice about you. And how long have you known him? A few hours? And you're supporting him like he's been your love for the past few centuries."

Damon's words hit her hard. Why was she so supportive of Elijah? Why did she feel this way for him? What did he do to her?

"Mia, you have to let go of him. You both would never have had anything real." Stefan turned around. "We are saying this because we care for you. We don't want to lose you Mia. You're all we have left." He said putting his hand on her knees. She placed her hand in his and pressed it tight.

"You won't lose me. I'll always be your sister." She smiled assuringly.

Xxxx

Elijah put his book down. He couldn't read with so many things happening. He thought about Amelia. Why did she bail out? _Did she not want to see me? _He thought. There was only one way to find out. He had to see her.

He raced quickly down the stairs and ran to her college as fast as he could. He was there in less than 5 minutes. He stood out of the gate waiting for her to come.

The once empty ground was now filled with hundreds of people. His eyes searched desperately for the one they longed to see and then they found her. She had the smile he had loved to see on her. He stood still on his place waiting for her to come. As she approached nearer, her smiled disappeared. She tried not to look at him and walked on, faster, at a human pace. He ran after her and held her hand. She tried shrugging him off but his grip became tighter with every struggle.

"Amelia, look at me. Just this once." He begged her.

"What do you want?" she tried to be tough.

"I want to talk to you." He said loosening his grip on her hand.

"And I don't want to talk to you." She said unsuccessfully trying to pull her hand out of his grasp.

"What happened to you? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No, not to me but to my brothers and I hate you and your family for that." She growled.

"What did they tell you?" Anger was evident in his eyes.

"They told me how because of you and your family that they lost Elena." She snarled.

The moment he heard Elena's name, he let go of her hand. She had touched that part of him that he tried to bury deep down inside. She touched the part of him that had loved Elena. He took a moment to hold himself together and then looked her straight in the eye.

"You know nothing about Elena and you nothing about what she meant to me."

And with that he vanished.

Xxxx

"Tough day?" Damon asked as he jumped onto the sofa next to Amelia. He had noticed her strange behavior ever since she got back.

"Yeah." She said in an almost inaudible voice but Damon heard it.

"Mia" he said, shaking her slightly to get her attention. "Anything wrong?"

"Mia, I need your help. I just burned the mushrooms." Stefan pointed towards the burning pan on the stove.

"I'll fix that." She got up and ran to the kitchen.

Damon glared at his brother. _What?_ Stefan mouthed. Damon pointed at Amelia and then brought his hands to his eyes and slowly moved them down his cheek to show that she was crying. _Oh._ Stefan nodded his head. Damon got up and made his way to Amelia. He pulled Stefan with him. When Amelia got angry she would usually throw things at them. _Well._ Damon thought. _If she's going to throw things than I might as well have some… protection. _He smirked.

"Mia, what's wrong?" Stefan asked as she scrubbed the pan so hard to the point where all the metal was scraped out.

"It's just" she looked down. "Elijah." She looked at her brothers. "He confronted me for ignoring him. It was very ugly." She said slowly lifting what was left of the pan and threw it in the dustbin.

"Did he hurt you?" Damon asked.

"No." she said not wanting to mention the part where Elijah mentioned Elena. Her brothers had been extremely emotional when they spoke about her yesterday. _She was very lucky. She had the love of two of the greatest men on earth._ She thought to herself.

Xxxx

_Elena. _That was a name he tried to forget ever since he left Mystic Falls. Elijah had fallen for her harder than he had with Tatia and Katherine. She represented purity and selflessness according to him. He believed that she could have done much better than the Salvatores. If given the word, he would be there by her side and would never leave her. He hated what his brother was doing to her but he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it. He could feel her pain even when he was not around her. She had strange pull that he couldn't resist when he was with her. When she died all the hopes of love died with her. He made a promise to never care for someone again; falling in love was a matter of the distant future. He vowed never to love anyone who was in love with someone else and was loved by someone else. And never would he get involved with anyone who was the object of affection of the Salvatores. And then it happened all over again. Amelia walked into his life. He barely knew her for two days and he could already see himself falling in love with her. He couldn't deny the undeniable attraction between them when they first met. When they first touched, he felt electricity rush into his body and filling every part of him. When she was in his arms, every single desire that wanted to be fulfilled was fulfilled. When their faces neared and touched, he forgot the whole world. It was only him and her. For the first time he could actually feel time standing still. He wanted to be stuck in that moment forever.

He laid on his bed and closed his eyes. Images of Amelia from that night at the ball flashed through his mind. _She was stunning. _He smiled to himself. Then his mind switched to today's events. Her eyes were hurt, angry and disappointed at the same time. _How could one manage to have all these feelings at the same time? And how could one be angry of being hurt if they were never actually hurt? _He was confused. Suddenly he felt someone tickling him. He opened his eyes and saw her lying next to him with her head on his chest. _How could I not notice her lying next to me?_ He thought. She was giggling at his surprised look. He smiled, put his arm around her and pulled her close. She huddled next to him and kissed him on the cheek. He faced her and locked his eyes on hers. She was absorbed in his dark brown orbs. They were mesmerizing. Slowly he tilted his head and brought his lips onto hers and kissed her softly. She took a minute to respond and slowly kissed him back. He used his arm around her to bring her closer to him. His free hand moved up and down her hand and caressed her skin. She moaned softly in response to his touch. She brought her hand around his neck and pulled his head closer and kissed him deeply. His hand moved down and rested on her thigh. It was all so intense and passionate. Amelia slowly pulled away and looked at him in the eyes, stroking his cheek. He caught her hand and kissed it softly. _She is so beautiful. _He thought as he moved his hand and played with the strands of hair that fell on her face. Everything seemed perfect. She moved closer to him and whispered in his ear

"It seems perfect doesn't it?" he nodded in response. "But as much as you're going to hate it Elijah, you have to wake up. It was all just a dream."

He jerked on his bed. There was no one next to him. The bed was neat and not messy as he expected. He turned to his window to find it firmly shut. That means he was dreaming all that while. The kiss never happened. He fell back on his bed, groaning in frustration.


	7. Stay Safe, Sweetheart

Nights became sleepless for Elijah. His heart pined for Amelia and well, she was going to be hard to get. Sometimes when Elijah became too restless, he would sneak into Amelia's room and watch her sleep. It calmed him down instantly. Soon these late night visits became regular. Every night he would watch her. Sometimes he would sit outside her window, sometimes on her chair and sometimes he would be sitting right next to her on her bed, gently moving the strands of hair falling on her face and tucking them under her ear.

One night, he arrived at her room as usual only to find her missing. He waited for a while but she didn't come. He got worried. _Where could she be at this time in the night?_ He thought. _She is not with her brothers. _He had heard Damon and Stefan from downstairs.

He rushed out of the window and called Caroline.

"Hello" the bubbly blonde spoke from the other side.

"Caroline, its Elijah. Do you know where Amelia is?" he asked nervously.

"She was with me a couple of minutes ago." She responded.

"Where is she now?" Elijah started getting impatient.

"She left for home. She must be on her way now." She answered.

"Okay. Thanks." Elijah hung up.

Xxxx

_Walking home and being 10 shots down is not easy. Even for a vampire. _Amelia thought to herself as she jumped over every puddle and hopped along the sidewalk. She was still upset with Elijah and his family. But breaking ties with Caroline was impossible. Caroline was her best friend and no one could hate their best friend, even if they were dating the bad guy.

She looked up to the sky and saw the full moon. She chuckled. She remembered Damon and Stefan telling her stories about full moons and werewolves. She never took them seriously. Werewolves were almost extinct and the possibility of finding a werewolf in London was near zero.

Suddenly, she heard a low grunt. She ignored it and walked on. Then there was howling. _Boy, I must be really drunk. _She said to herself.

Out of the blue, a werewolf jumped in front of her. It scared the living daylights out of her. Then it all made sense to her. All those news articles of victims' bodies being ripped apart on particular nights were true. It was no serial killers. It was werewolves. She quickly turned around and was about to run when she saw a pack of wolves walking towards her. _No, this can't be happening. Ugh, Amelia snap out of it. _But it was no dream. It was reality. She was cornered by a pack of werewolves who were hunting their choice prey-Vampires. The biggest one out of the pack started preparing itself for the attack. Amelia closed her eyes. She was ready for the impending doom. If she was going to die, she would rather not watch it.

The wolf grunted out loud and lunged in for the attack. But it never came. Other wolves started howling madly and she expected them to tear her into pieces but surprisingly they didn't. Only when an ominous silence hovered in the air did she open her eyes. She was shocked by the view in front of her. Most of the wolves were lying on the floor, whimpering. Some were dead.

As she moved closer to see whether the wolves were actually dead, a hand pulled her behind. She screamed in fright but was stopped when a hand clasped her mouth. She struggled to move away from the body of the stranger. But his voice made her stop.

"Amelia, it's alright. It's me."

Slowly he released her and she scampered away from him. Her eyes that were shut with fear, now opened with curiosity.

"Elijah?"

He shrugged his shoulders and walked towards her. His eyes examined her entire body from back to front.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a hint of disgust in her words.

"I'm just checking for werewolf bites. Nothing else." He understood what she meant.

"Oh. Okay." she said slowly getting back on her feet. "Did you do this?" she pointed towards the scattered dead wolves on the street.

He nodded his head.

"They didn't bite you, did they?" she asked moving closer to him.

"No, even if they did it wouldn't be such a problem. I'm an original." He smirked.

"Right." She retorted.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked.

"Um… I don't know." She fumbled.

"I've changed, Amelia." He dusted his jacket. "Even back then I never meant to harm anyone. Everything I did was for my family."

"But my brothers lost their love because of you and your family. They lost their happiness." She accused him. "I justify them for hating you."

"But do _you_ hate me?" He took her hands in his. She didn't say a word. "If you want to hate me, I want it to be entirely your decision. I don't want you to hate me for what happened with your brothers or anyone else for that matter."

"But that won't change things." She said under her breath.

"I've changed." He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head so that she could see the truth in his eyes.

"I believe you." The words rolled out of her tongue. He smirked. _He is so hot when he does that. _She thought to herself. "But Damon and Stefan-"

"Don't worry about them" Elijah cut her off. "All that matters is that you trust me." She nodded slightly. "Good" he smiled "Well, Ms. Salvatore" he offered his hand to her "may I have the honor to escort you home?"

She giggled. "Of course, Mr. Mikaelson." She took his hand and they walked in the night sky.

The walk back was pretty quite except for occasional glances and smiles. Sometimes, Amelia would find herself staring at Elijah. She couldn't help but admire him and like him. He was after all, a very charming man. She studied him in detail, how his hair swayed in the night breeze, how his eyes were adorably cute, how his face was perfect; how his lips were so inviting… she could go on and on. But Elijah caught her staring and that made her turn away immediately. Her cheeks turned different shades of red by the second. _I hope he doesn't see me blushing._ She thought. But nothing could go hidden under the eyes of the oldest original. He saw it instantly. But he didn't mention it. He didn't want to embarrass her more.

"We're here." Elijah announced when they reached her house.

"Yeah, we are." She wished they could have spent more time together. "Thanks." She smiled at him gratefully.

"It was no trouble. I'll be there when you need me." He replied.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked, hoping he would say yes.

"I would love to but I doubt whether Damon and Stefan would agree." He said.

"Oh. I wish we could spend more time together." She said hoping that would change his mind.

"We will." he assured her and gently kissed her hand. It was then that she realized that they were holding hands all the while.

She moved towards him and planted a small, wet kiss on his cheek. When she moved back her lipstick left a mark on his cheek. "Consider this my way of saying thank you for everything you did for me." She reached for her door, waved to him and entered her house.

Elijah placed his hand on his cheek, trying to relive that moment. When he reached home, he took a look at the pink lipstick stain on his cheek. He then thought of something. Tomorrow was going to be special.


	8. A Place Where We Can Be, Only You and Me

Next morning as Amelia got out of her shower, she saw a small box on her bed. She picked it up and observed it carefully. There was a note with it. It read:

_Dearest Amelia,_

_I had seen this beautiful necklace at the shop the other day and instantly thought about you. I would really like you to have it. And can we meet today? If yes, I'll pick you up after college. And if you could also wear the necklace today, it would be wonderful._

_Love,  
Elijah_

She put the note aside and opened the box excitedly. Inside, she saw the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was silver and had a heart pendant encrusted with small diamonds. She wore the necklace around her neck and looked at the mirror. It adorned her bare neck beautifully. She then sat down with the note in her hand and read it over and over again. She couldn't believe it. Elijah wanted to see her. She was so excited. In all her excitement, she forgot that she was getting late for college. She quickly got ready and ran downstairs. All the while, in the back of her head a thought pestered her. _How am I going to see Elijah If Damon and Stefan are around?_

She picked her bag and began for the door when she saw a small, yellow note stuck on the fridge. She picked it and read aloud,

_Mia, _

_Damon and I are going to be out for the whole day. We may be back really late so don't bother yourself. _

_Take care. We love you._

_Stefan._

She thanked her lucky stars. She wasn't sure how this happened but maybe even fate wanted her to see Elijah.

Xxxx

With every passing second, Amelia grew anxious. She just longed for her classes to end so that she could see him. She was least bothered of what was happening in her surroundings. She was lost in her own world… with Elijah.

When college came to an end, she was the first to run to the gates. And sure enough, he was there right on time, all in smiles when he saw her coming.

"My word, you look gorgeous today." He complimented her.

"You don't look bad yourself." She grinned.

"The necklace looks beautiful on you." His eyes were fixed on the necklace hanging on her neck.

"Thank you. Its lovely." she gazed at him.

"Oh, it was nothing. Anything for you." He grinned at her.

"Where are we going?" Amelia asked as she sat in the car.

"Somewhere special." He replied.

After a while, they reached a green meadow which stretched beyond boundaries.

"Wow. It's amazing." She gaped.

"I've never showed anyone this place before. No one knows about it, except you." He held the door for her.

"Then why bring me here?" she asked as she stepped out of the car.

"Because you're special." He whispered in her ears. It brought shivers down her spine. He placed his hand on the small of her back and led the way. Her skin tingled on contact with his hand. They walked a long way till they reached a small lake surrounded by lush, green trees. Flowers were abloom. A small ray of sunshine penetrated through the leaves. It was a perfect setting for a perfect date.

She removed her heels and placed her feet in the water. It was so cool and refreshing. She beckoned him to sit next to her. He did the same as her and soon they were talking.

"How did you know of this place?" she asked him, wading her feet in the water.

"I was just driving in the countryside when I found this place. I've been visiting frequently ever since I found it." He replied.

"Hmm." She looked around and then at the lake. She came up with an idea. "Do you like getting wet?"

"Huh?" he was surprised but soon saw the meaning in her words. "No, Amelia. Don't do it."

"Why not?" she splashed water at him. "It's fun." She giggled on seeing him wet. But when he remained serious she said. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry..." He grinned and threw some water at her. "For getting you wet." Her expression was hilarious. He attacked her when she was least expecting it.

"You…" she threw more water at him and before they knew it they were engaged in a friendly water fight. While fighting, Amelia lost her balance and fell in the lake. "Shit. I'm wet." She exclaimed. But Elijah couldn't control his laughter. He burst out laughing at her state. "It's payback time, Elijah." And saying so she pulled him into the water. "Who is wet now?" she snapped at him.

"Okay. I give up." Elijah raised his hands in the air.

"Good." She grinned. "Let's get out now."

"No. I like it in here." he pulled her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "With you."

She decided to tease him a bit. "Really? Don't lie."

"I'm not. I'm serious." He said in a low voice.

He moved in and lightly brushed his lips against hers. She didn't believe that just happened. By then Elijah had jumped out of the water and gave her his hand. But she didn't notice it. She was still stuck in the moment.

"Are you coming or not?" Elijah smirked.

"Yeah." She took his hand and jumped out.

Once out, both of them sat next to each other not saying a word. She turned to look at him only to find him looking at her.

"What?" she laughed.

"Nothing." He placed his hand on her cheek and caressed her skin softly. She found herself involuntarily leaning in towards his touch. She placed her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He brought his arms around her and held her. She felt immensely safe in his arms. As he played with her hair, she thought of how quickly she was falling for him. She believed him when he said he changed. She knew she would be happy with him if given the chance. It was only a matter of convincing Damon and Stefan. Then they could be together. But she didn't know if he felt the same.

"Dear one, wake up." He shook her lightly.

"Huh?" she woke up.

"You were sleeping. I think it's time I drop you home. Your brothers might be worried." He said, concerned.

"Don't worry. They don't know." she hugged him tighter.

Xxxx

"Hey, Caroline is Amelia with you?" Stefan asked.

"No, why?" she asked.

"She hasn't come back since the afternoon." Stefan told her.

"I'll keep a lookout. I'll let you know if I see her." Caroline assured him.

"Caroline doesn't know where she is." Stefan told Damon as he cut the line.

"Where could she go?" Damon asked.

Stefan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

Xxxx

"There's your house." Said Elijah as he turned off the engine.

Amelia opened the door and got out. "I had a lovely time." She said.

"So did I" Elijah was next to her in a flash.

He pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder. They stood like this for a while before he pulled away. "I must leave you now. Your brothers won't be pleased seeing me here." he said. But she didn't want him to leave. Not now. She leaned forward, capturing his lips in a small kiss.

"Don't go" she begged him.

"I won't" He cupped her face and gently kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and tried to close the space between them as much as possible. She opened her mouth slightly and let his tongue slide in. Their tongues danced a slow waltz and were exploring new regions. His hands dropped down and held her by the waist. Her hand slid inside his jacket and moved around his chest, feeling his chiseled chest. Her fangs had dropped down, never had she been so close to somebody. Her sharp fangs cut his tongue and drank his coppery, liquid blood. He leaned on his car for support and continued to kiss her, trailing wet kisses down her collarbone. She moaned softly in his ears. Pleased with himself, he picked her up, bridal style and walked towards her door, not leaving her lips once. Slowly, as he put her down, their lips parted for the first time to take in some air.

"If you want I can wait for you in your room." He said.

She nodded excitedly and ran through the door. She giggled like five year old child who was happy to get her favorite toy. Her face was as red as tomato and her lips swollen. She literally pranced around the dark living room and turned the lights on.

"Damon. Stefan." She was visibly shocked.

"We need to talk Mia." Damon had a stern look on his face and Stefan had a you-are-screwed look.

_Damn It._ She cursed herself internally.


	9. As The Night Falls

"Where were you?" Stefan crossed his arms and stood in front of her.

"I was… with Caroline." She fumbled.

"Really?" Damon asked.

"Yup" she said.

"Don't lie, Mia. We had called Caroline earlier. You were not with her." Damon was mad at her. Amelia was speechless.

"Who were you with?" Stefan asked her again.

Amelia looked in her brother's eyes. It was filled with rage. "Elijah." She said softly.

"Just as I thought." Damon walked up to her and looked her in the eye. "Why?"

"It was just a friendly meeting." She said looking down.

"Or was it a date?" he asked eyeing the necklace around her neck. "I suppose he gave this to you."

Amelia stood still, not saying a word. Her brothers became angrier by the minute.

"Yes." She said in an almost inaudible voice.

"How many times do we have to tell you that he is the bad guy?" Damon screamed at her.

"He's not. He's different now. And I… "She mumbled.

"And you?" Stefan questioned her.

"I love him." She said knowing that Elijah could hear everything from upstairs.

Damon and Stefan were shocked by this revelation. They couldn't believe it. Not again. They won't lose someone they love to the Originals, again.

"Mia, don't you ever dare see him again." Damon ordered her.

"But…" She started.

"You are not seeing him." Stefan cut her off. "End of the conversation."

"No." she fought back. "I will see him, whether you like it or not."

"Fine." Damon retorted. "Do whatever you want. But not under our roof." He pointed at her. "If you are to live here, with us, you listen to us."

"Why don't you understand?" she asked her brothers.

"Why don't _you_ understand?" Damon asked her.

"Mia" Stefan put his arm around her shoulders. "We've seen this world. It's not what it looks like. And as for the Originals, we've known them much longer than you have. They are the most cunning, manipulative, backstabbing vampires you would have ever seen."

"But people change with time." She shrugged Stefan's arm off her shoulder. "I believe him and I don't care what you say about him because that's not going to change how I feel for him." She yelled at them and ran upstairs to her room and shut the door. She fell down; her head buried in her knees and started sobbing.

Elijah was already there in her room. He had heard the entire conversation. His blood boiled with anger when he heard the Salvatore's yell at Amelia. But his heart softened instantly when he heard her say that she loves him.

"Mia, are you okay?" Elijah asked her.

She nodded slightly. But he knew she wasn't. He lifted her head up and wiped off her tears. Her eyes turned red with all the crying. He wrapped her around his arms and lifted her up. Gently, he placed her on her bed and tucked her in. As he prepared to leave, he felt a tug on his jacket.

"Is it okay if I ask you to stay with me tonight?" her words were filled with hope.

"Of course, sweetheart." He removed his jacket and tie, rolled up his sleeves and lay next to her. She snuggled into him and placed a hand around him. He placed his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him. They cuddled for a while, before he broke the silence.

"Did you really mean what you said to them?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, unsure of what he meant.

"You said that you love me." He gazed into her eyes. "Is that true?"

She nodded her head. "Yes. But I want to know if you feel the same."

"What do you think?" he asked her, a little amused.

"I don't know." Her voice trembled.

He smiled. He brought his lips onto hers and kissed her passionately. She tugged onto his shirt and pulled him closer to her. She placed his hands under her shirt and continued to kiss him. His hands trailed up and down her shirt, feeling her soft skin. As quickly as the kiss had started, as abruptly it ended.

"So?" she asked him.

"I love you too." He smiled at her.

Her happiness knew no bounds. She smiled at him and kissed him again. He smiled on her lips and pulled her on top of him. She undid the buttons of his shirts and slipped her hands inside. She moved her hands around, feeling the well-built muscles and abs.

"Someone's a little eager." Elijah chuckled.

"It's because you're so hot." She grinned.

"Well, now I'm in-charge." He pushed her down and climbed on top of her. "What do you want me to do?" he asked her coyly.

"Surprise me." She replied. He pulled the blanket over them and let the night envelop around them, drowning their voice in its piercing silence.


	10. The Choice

Amelia woke up, the morning light shining on her face. As she rolled over, she saw an extremely handsome but a little scruffy Elijah sleeping. She gazed at him till his eyelids slowly opened and he turned to look at her.

"Good morning." She said softly.

"Good morning sweetheart." He smiled. "What's the time?"

"Who cares?" she replied and kissed him on the cheek.

"Your brothers." He said. "They're up."

She lay still and tried to hear her brothers. Sure enough they were awake. She turned to face Elijah but he was already out of bed, adjusting his clothes.

"You're leaving?" she asked sadly.

"Just for now. I'll be back tonight." He replied.

"I can't wait." She grinned.

"Take care." He kissed her on her forehead and vanished in thin air.

* * *

Damon sat on the sofa, randomly changing TV channels. Stefan was doing the crossword on the newspaper. The day was dull. Neither of them felt good for yelling at Amelia and they were sure she was still upset with them. The sound of her heels on the stairs prepped them up. She came down the stairs and walked straight to the door.

"Mia, wait." Stefan ran after her.

"What is it Stefan?" she asked, annoyed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Somewhere away from the two of you." She rolled her eyes.

"Mia, you're upset. Just hear us out." Damon said.

"Save it, Damon." She slammed the door as she walked out.

* * *

Night fell as quick as the morning came. Amelia sat on her bed eagerly waiting for Elijah to come. She hadn't spoken to either of her brothers for the whole day. Sure, it would piss them off but she was equally pissed with them. They deserved it.

"Lost in thought?" a velvety voice broke her thoughts.

"Elijah." She recognized it too well. She leaped onto him, hugging him tight.

"How have you been?" he asked her.

"Ok but with you here I feel terrific." She smiled at him.

He brushed his hand over her hair. "You are adorable." He lifted her and kissed her softly. Slowly he laid her down on the bed, her hands running through his hair. He pulled away and whispered in her ear

"We were meant to be."

She smiled and kissed him again. She knew this was the man she wanted to spend eternity with.

* * *

"Let's try talking to Mia again." Stefan suggested.

"She's mad at us. Will she listen?" Damon asked.

Stefan shrugged. "She's got temper issues like you."

Damon glared at him.

"Fine." Stefan got up and started for Amelia's room. Damon followed him.

As they reached her room, they heard her giggling. Confused, Stefan opened the door and gasped. Damon's jaw dropped. Seeing Amelia in Elijah's arms was something they didn't expect.

"What the heck is going on?" Damon growled.

Amelia turned towards her brothers and jumped out of Elijah's arms. Elijah stood next to her protectively.

"I can explain." She tried to calm them down. But Damon wasn't the one who would calm down easily. When he got angry, there was no controlling him. He was even harder to tame than a wild beast. With blood-shot eyes he walked towards her cupboard and started throwing her things in a suitcase. Stefan tried to calm him down but he just simply shrugged him off. He threw the suitcase in front of her and yelled at her

"Enough is enough, Mia. You crossed the limits today. Today you make the choice, him or us."

"What?" she choked. She looked at Stefan for help. Stefan was more of the calmer one and she thought that he could help put some sense into Damon. But Stefan looked helplessly at her. Even if he wanted to he couldn't calm Damon down.

Tears started swelling up in her eyes. How could she choose? She loved them all equally. She couldn't let go of either. On one side were the two men, her brothers, who helped her get through her darkest times and made her what she was today. And on the other was a man who she loved dearly and who loved her as much. Her family or Love? Who would she choose? She took a look at her brothers who were angry with her but only wanted the best for her. But for them, Elijah was not the best thing for her. She then glanced at Elijah, with who she could see an eternity of love and passion.

Sighing, she walked towards Elijah and hugged him, pulling him closer to her. The look on Damon and Stefan's face was one of intense shock. They couldn't believe it; they lost yet another to the originals. As for Elijah, he knew what a big step she was taking by choosing him over her brothers. It was surely going to shatter her but he would compensate for all the pain she would feel by giving her all his love. She pulled back and kissed him, a kiss that was intense and passionate, which he returned with equal passion. After a minute she pulled away, still looking at Elijah with teary eyes .He wiped her tears off with an effort to comfort her.

But what happened next shocked them all.

She unclasped the necklace Elijah gave her off her neck and placed it in his palm. He looked at her, confused and surprised. But it all cleared when she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry."

It finally made sense. That kiss was a goodbye kiss. It was over. And it was decided. She chose her brothers, her family over their love. It all seemed surreal but it was all happening.

"I love you, Elijah. Never doubt that. But I can't desert my brothers. They helped me get through my darkest times when no one else would. Even though I was a stranger they gave me so much love that I might not even get from my real family. They made me who I am today. If it weren't for them, I would be rotting somewhere, killing poor, defenseless people. After all they have done for me, I could never leave them. Even you would have done the same. If it ever came down to me or your family, you would have done the same." Amelia told him in between of all the tears. She hated the fact that she was letting him go but she knew it was the right thing to do.

He opened his mouth to object but he knew it was true. Family always came first for him. But somehow always he was damned in love. First Tatia, then Katerina, Elena and now finally Amelia. He felt the very ground under which he was standing was slowly breaking away. He held her hand and pulled her close, wanting to feel her for one last time. He wanted to capture this moment as it was and keep it close to his heart.

She whispered softly in ear, even though she knew everyone in the room could hear her. "Elijah, I just want you to do one thing for me." She asked him. He nodded. "Never forget me." He gave her a kiss on the cheek showing it as a sign of acceptance and moved towards the window. He turned around to look at her for one last time and then disappeared.

Heavily breathing, she walked towards Damon and Stefan and hugged them. They held her close afraid of losing her again.

"It's good to have you back, Mia." Stefan smiled at her.

"We are family." She assured them.

* * *

Next morning, when she got up, she felt as though a part of her heart was ripped off. Her zeal to live life was gone. She felt incomplete. And the only person who could complete her was Elijah.

She walked out of the house, letting the breeze blow through her hair. It was dull. The morning was dull, the weather was dull. Nothing was right. She wanted to know how Elijah was doing, how he was but she had no guts to call him. So she called Caroline.

"Hey, it's Caroline." The bubbly blonde sang.

"Hey Care, it's Mia." Amelia said lowly.

"Hey Mia, is everything alright? You sound a little off." Caroline asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. Just a bad day. Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure." Caroline replied.

"How's Elijah?" she asked hesitantly.

Caroline took a deep breath before answering. "He's gone, Mia. I guess he left yesterday night because his room was empty this morning. And I don't have any idea when will he be back. And there is no way we can contact him so we don't know where he is and if he is coming back at all." Caroline told her friend the truth.

The phone dropped from Amelia's hand.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me a long time to get this chapter up. School kept me a bit busy. So, how was the chapter? I guess I was not fair with Elijah. I really felt sad writing this chapter. Anyhow I'm coming to an end with this story. Maybe just 1 or 2 chapters to go. **

**So please let me know what you think of this chapter? Thanks :D**


	11. The Search

Few months later-

"I can't believe you did this to me _again, _Stefan." Amelia told Stefan. This must have been the 10th date in that month that Damon and Stefan tried to get her to go to.

"Come on, he's a nice guy." Stefan tried to persuade her.

"I'm not ready for another relationship yet. Leave me alone." She retorted.

"You have to move on." Damon told her.

"I have moved on." She lied.

"If you don't go I'll have to force you to. You can't cancel on yet another guy." Damon said sternly.

"Do you remember what happened the last time you forced me?" She asked with smirk on her face.

How could Damon forget? It was a disaster.

_It was the very first date they hooked up for her. It took hours for him and Stefan to get her dressed up and ready to go. _

"_Mia, you are going out with him. That's it." Damon told her._

"_Fine. Have it your way. But I'll have my fun too." She said with a smug grin on her face. That grin always meant trouble. So, he and Stefan had to go and look out… not for her but her date because they knew that she would create some sort of mess and sure enough they were right. Just when they thought everything was going fine, she made them think again. Out she went with her date, he and Stefan thought she deserved some privacy, and soon enough they smelt blood. Rushing out they saw her feeding off her date._

_Stefan pulled her away while Damon fed him his blood and compelled him to forget. When they went home, she had to hear an earful of scolding._

"_What do you think you were doing?" Stefan asked her._

"_I was hungry and so I fed." She replied carelessly._

"_You don't feed on humans. You did that on purpose." Damon told her._

"_Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." She remarked._

"_Why are you doing this? We just want you to move on from Elijah." Stefan told her._

"_Then leave me alone." She yelled and ran upstairs._

"In flashback, Damon?" Amelia asked mockingly.

"You know me too well, sis." Damon said sarcastically.

"So it's decided. I'm not going." She said, walking up to her room.

"You can't always be like this, Mia." Stefan told her. "You need somebody to spend eternity with. You can't do it alone. No one can."

"I'm just saving myself from another heartbreak. I can't go through that again." She replied softly.

"So you're still in love with that Original?" Damon asked her.

Tears started swelling up. It always happened whenever someone mentioned Elijah.

"No." She said feebly.

"You're lying. I can tell when you do." Damon retorted.

"Think what you want to. I'm not going." She ran to her room and slammed the door. She fell on the ground and started crying. She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't pretend that she was over it. She couldn't pretend anymore that she was strong despite everything that happened. When she found out that Elijah left, she swore that she would not lie around like a wasted space, grieving. She would do everything she ever wanted to but somehow that enthusiasm was lacking. She was still deeply in love with Elijah and could somehow never move on. Damon and Stefan tried everything they could to get her back to her old self but it never worked. And these series of dates they had been lining up for her were an attempt for her to move on. But that never worked too. Every day, she couldn't help but think if Elijah would be thinking of her, if he had moved on, although she never expected him to wait for her after what she did to him, if that necklace he gave her was now hanging on another woman's neck, she couldn't help but think of all these things.

"Mia?" Stefan knocked at the door.

"Yeah?" she replied, trying to be as firm as possible.

"Damon and I are going out for a while. Will you be alright on your own?" Stefan asked her.

"I'll be fine." She replied.

"She'll be okay." Stefan got in the car with Damon. "Where are we going?"

"You and I are going for a drink." Damon said and started the engine.

* * *

"Two Bourbons-neat." Damon told the bartender. "Why so grumpy, Stefan?'

"I can't help but think of Mia." Stefan told him.

"You're not the only one that cares about her. I feel bad for her too." Damon said.

"Do you think she'll become alright if we just leave her to be for a while?" Stefan asked.

"Tried and Failed. We have to do something else." Damon took a sip of his drink.

"Like what?" Stefan toyed with his glass.

"When I get an idea you'll be the first to know." Damon smirked.

"Let's get serious Damon." Stefan glared at him.

"You think I don't care for her? I do. But I am as clueless as you are. I don't know what to do." Damon snapped.

"What if we find Elijah? Get them back together?" Stefan asked after a while of thinking.

"Are you mad? You and I both know he can't be trusted. And we just got rid of him. He is not the answer." Damon retorted.

"Maybe he is." Stefan said. Damon rolled his eyes. "No, think about it. I hate him as much as you do but I think I can or rather we can trust him with Mia. I think he genuinely loves her. I saw it in his eyes that night." Stefan told him, eager to get his approval.

"No." Damon went back to his drink. "I rather her go out with a spectacled nerd with braces."

"Damon we have to see what's best for her." Stefan tried to talk sense into him.

"And you think that that person is Elijah?" Damon asked.

Stefan nodded. "I know that you feel the same too." He said.

Damon took a huge breath and said "How do we find him?"

Stefan's jubilant face fell. "I don't know."

"He's an Original. They aren't easy to find." Damon said a matter-of-factly.

"You're giving up?" Stefan asked him.

"I never said that. I know a way." Damon smirked. "Let's go."

* * *

They drove to an abandoned warehouse on a lonely alley.

"What are we doing here?" Stefan asked.

"Trust me." Damon said. They opened the door and walked in.

"Louis? Are you there?" Damon called out in the empty room.

"Damon Salvatore. It's been a while." A figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Stefan, meet Louis. Louis this is Stefan." Damon introduced them.

"Oh, you're the lost cause brother." Louis said to Stefan.

Stefan raised an eyebrow at Damon.

"Louis helped me find you in the '20s. Remember those times? When you went all Ripper Stefan?" Damon grinned.

"Let's get to the point." Stefan looked at Louis. "We need you to help us find someone."

"Just say the name." Louis said confidently.

"Elijah." Damon said.

"As in the Original?" Louis asked hesitantly.

Damon nodded.

"You must be bonkers. It's impossible to find an Original. I can't do it." Louis said.

"Please Louis. You have to help us. It's important." Stefan pleaded.

"Fine, I'll try." Louis said after much deliberation.

"Thanks, so you'll call us if you get any news?" Damon asked.

Louis nodded.

* * *

A couple of days later, Damon got a call from Louis.

"Louis, my man. Any news?" Damon asked him.

"Yup. My sources tell me he is in Rome, Italy. But it will not be easy to find him in such a big city." Louis replied.

"I'll manage. Thanks for the call. Keep me updated." Damon hung up.

"Stefan." Damon called out.

"What?" Stefan asked him.

"Found him." Damon grinned.

So, it was decided. Damon would go find Elijah and bring him back while Stefan would keep Amelia company. They decided not to tell her just in case they didn't find him. They didn't want to get her hopes too high.

"Where are you going?" Amelia asked as Damon was packing his bag.

"Out for a few days. Got some work to do." Damon replied.

"Find him, Damon. It's important." Stefan told his brother when Amelia left.

"Let's hope for the best." Damon said and left.

After a few weeks, Damon returned dejected.

"I couldn't find him." Damon sighed.

"Don't worry we'll find him." Stefan replied.

Months went by, more leads on Elijah popped up but none led them to him. Damon and Stefan would alternately take trips and try to find him. As for Amelia, she stopped asking about their trips after a few occasions. She had no idea what her brothers were up to and wasn't interested as well. She just kept to herself, trying to get a new meaning out of her life. The walls she built were slowly crumbling down. She was crushed, defeated, lost and unmotivated. But her state only charged up her brothers even more to find Elijah. They would not stop until they searched every nook and corner of the world. They would find him at any cost.


	12. New York

**5 years later, Switzerland**

5 years passed. 5 years since Amelia broke up with Elijah. 5 years since Damon and Stefan started searching for Elijah. A lot had changed in these 5 years. They moved thinking that a change in place might work but no, it made things even worse. The Salvatores lost the sister they knew, now they only had a girl who was struggling to live her life and they had a huge burden on their shoulders, they had an impossible task of finding of a man who didn't want to found. It was their mistake. Again. Leads after leads but still no Elijah. This mammoth task had only one reward but the path to it was treacherous. Every city Louis gave them always led to a dead end. So when he came up with the latest one, they weren't too interested.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked for the billionth time to Louis.

"Of course I am." Louis replied.

"You always say that and we end up with nothing. Are you certain this time?" Damon asked again.

"Yes, I saw him with my own eyes. He's here. No doubt about that." Louis said earnestly.

"Okay, Louis. Let's hope you didn't mess up this time." Damon said uninterestedly and hung up.

"So how do we go about it?" Stefan asked Damon.

"Well, he seems sure. Like absolutely sure. He claims to have seen him himself." Damon replied.

"Looks like it's worth giving it a shot." Stefan said. "Who's going this time?"

"I was thinking how about the two of us go on this trip?" Damon said.

"And Mia?" Stefan asked.

"It's a good thing Vampire Barbie moved here too. We could drop her off there." Damon replied.

Stefan nodded in approval.

"New York, here we come." Damon exclaimed.

* * *

Landing in NYC- the city that never sleeps, things were going to be tough and busy. Not in the highest of their hopes, Damon and Stefan hopped in a cab and drove off to meet Louis at a bar.

"A lot of hot chicks. Plus point." Damon said, eyeing a waitress.

"Focus, Damon. If we need to find Elijah we have to be…" Stefan began.

"Focused." Damon completed. "Oh, there's Louis." He said waving to the man sitting a couple of seats away.

They sat next to Louis and called the bartender over to order their drinks.

"I'll have a… Vodka." Damon smirked.

"Damon we are not here to have fun." Stefan warned him.

"My brother needs to loosen up a bit. He'll take tequila." Damon told the bartender.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"If you're going to find him in this broody and serious attitude of yours, you better pack your bags and head back. To find somebody, we have to blend in, act normal, become one with the city." Damon told him with a big grin growing on his face.

"You know, he's got a point." Louis finally spoke, fed up of being caught up in the feud between the two brothers.

Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you see Elijah?" Stefan asked Louis, trying to get back to the topic.

"Central Park." Louis replied casually.

"What would he be doing there?" Damon asked surprisingly.

"I don't know. But I saw him standing next to the lake." Louis said.

"Are you sure you saw Elijah?" Stefan asked.

"Yup, my sources informed me…" Louis began.

"Your sources are not quite that reliable." Stefan tried to point out.

"Let me finish." Louis said. "I know how desperate you guys are to find this guy and so I decided to help you out personally on this one. When my sources informed me that he was there, I came down to see him myself. It was him."

"How are you so sure?" Stefan asked.

"Well, the Originals try to blend in as much as possible with the local crowd but there always something about them that always stands out, like it did with your guy." Louis replied.

Damon smirked approvingly.

"It's all these years in the business." Louis gushed.

"So, did you follow him? Find out where he lives?" Stefan asked.

"No." Louis said flatly.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Damon yelled.

"If I followed him, he would have become suspicious. So I let it be." Louis told them. "But I saw him coming out of an apartment the other day, so we can say he will be staying here for a while."

Damon and Stefan looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"When someone stays in an apartment, it's generally considered long-term." Louis said.

"And?" Damon asked curiously.

"The apartment's on 5th Avenue, 59th street." Louis said.

"Great. So, we'll go visit Elijah tomorrow. Right now, Stefan and I are going to dance." Damon dragged Stefan off the chair and onto the dance floor.

"Come on Stefan. Lighten up." Damon said, dancing around.

"Damon, are you serious about finding Elijah? Because if you aren't you can back out right now." Stefan snapped. His patience was tripping on the line. How could his brother think of dancing when they got a lead on Elijah? It was too much for him to take.

Damon pulled Stefan to the side and tried to make him understand.

"Look, I know you're bummed out. So am I. The reason why I'm doing all this is because I'm trying to get a little positive energy."

"Positive energy? Do I really look that stupid?" Stefan stared at him.

"I'm trying to get optimism." Damon clarified.

"Right." Stefan said sarcastically.

"A man once said- and I won't quote him as wise- optimism helps you get through your toughest times." Damon eyed at Stefan. "But it's a shame that he doesn't follow it now because that was a good piece of advice."

"Okay, I'm not following my own advice. How is this going to help us?" Stefan asked, waiting for another typical Damon answer.

"I believe we can find Elijah this time. It all seems to be working out just fine. Louis is so sure of himself and I trust him. All I want is for you to trust me as well." Damon said slowly. "We will find him this time. I'm sure of it."

"But we're going to his apartment first thing in the morning. Alright?" Stefan smiled at him.

Damon grinned. "I think I'm going to have a shot to celebrate this moment. You coming?"

Stefan nodded.

* * *

"Alright, here we are. Let's hope we find him in." Stefan said, next morning outside of Elijah's apartment.

Louis rang the bell. An old woman, probably in her 70s answered the door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Hello. We're friends of Elijah." Damon said.

"Who?" She asked.

"Doesn't an Elijah live here?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Why, no." She replied.

The three of them looked at each other, confused and surprised.

"Miss, if you could let us in we could talk about this more in detail." Damon told her.

"I'm sorry, young man. Good day." And saying so, she shut the door on their faces.

"Do you think she was compelled?" Louis asked as they got into the elevator.

"Definitely." Stefan replied.

* * *

Back at the hotel-

"You know, maybe if we started looking in all the bars and clubs in town, I'm sure we'll find Elijah." Damon told Stefan.

"Does Elijah look like a type of person who would waste himself at a bar?" Stefan said.

"You got a point." Damon agreed. "If I were a tacky, serious, kind of business-like Original, where would I go?" he asked.

"Maybe some place like you." Stefan replied. "Perhaps Times Square."

"Or the Empire State building?" Damon added.

Stefan rolled his eyes.

"What?" Damon asked. "It's worth a shot."

"Today afternoon, let's go to Times Square; see if we can find Elijah." Stefan suggested.

"I'll send Louis to the Empire State building." Damon picked up his phone.

"Really Damon?" Stefan asked, visibly annoyed.

Damon nodded his head.

"Whatever." Stefan gave in.

* * *

"I just called Louis. He's been there for 3 hours and no sign of Elijah." Damon told Stefan as they stood among a busy crowd in Times Square.

"I told you." Stefan said proudly.

"We've been waiting here long enough. I don't think he'll show up." Damon said.

"We have to be patience. Maybe he wants us to keep our guard down." Stefan told him.

"It's jam-packed. Do you think we'll find him in such a big crowd?" Damon asked Stefan.

But Stefan paid no attention. His eyes were fixed on a man hurrying out of a building. A man they had been searching for a long time. Elijah.

"Damon, there he is." He told Damon, pointing towards Elijah.

They started running towards him, bumping on to many people on the way. When the felt the gap was becoming even more, they used their vampiric speed to bridge the distance. Elijah knew he was being followed so he took a sharp turn in a lonely alley. Damon and Stefan were hot on his trails but when they reached the alley, he was gone.

"We lost him." Damon said, panting. Stefan stomped his feet on the ground.

* * *

"Mia." Caroline called out. Getting no response, she marched up to her room. "Mia." She called out again.

"Hey Care." She replied.

"Why are you sitting here all alone?" Caroline asked her. "Come, join us down."

"I'm fine." Amelia replied softly.

Caroline sighed and sat next to her friend. "I know this is hard for you but you have to get over it."

"How can I, Care? I still love him." Amelia replied.

"I know you do. But you can't be like this. I hate seeing you like this." She said.

"Me too." A male voice said from outside the door.

"I'm fine Nik." She told him.

"You don't look like it." Klaus told her.

"I have an idea. Let's all go out… maybe for a movie." Caroline suggested.

"Great idea, love. I'll get the tickets." Klaus added on. "And you're coming, Mia."

"Okay." Amelia resigned. She knew she could use a bit of change of mind.

* * *

"He'll be here any minute now." Louis told the Salvatores as they hid behind some bushes in Central Park.

"Ssh. Here he comes." Damon silenced them.

Elijah came and sat down on a bench facing the lake. There was no movement, no sound. Taking this as their cue, Damon and Stefan got up to confront him. But he heard them. He got up and was about to leave when they stopped him in his path.

"Elijah, we just want to talk." Stefan reasoned.

"There is nothing left to talk." He replied coldly. He turned around to leave but Damon caught him in a solid grip. But Elijah just shrugged him away. He, then, faced the two brothers with a cold and cruel glare. But inside those cruel eyes, hidden, was a very hurt soul. For a moment, they thought they saw a vulnerable side of him. But he quickly returned to his cold demeanor.

"I've heard how you both have been searching for me. But get this straight, if you look for me one more time, our next encounter will not be so peaceful."He warned them and then left, leaving them defeated once more.

"It's over, Louis. Thanks for your help." Damon thanked him as they walked back.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out for you guys. I guess he might leave town now." Louis told them apologetically.

"It's alright." Stefan said and then left with Damon to their hotel.

On reaching their room, Damon started packing and Stefan was writing in his diary.

"What are you thinking about?" Damon asked on seeing Stefan in contempt.

"I'm thinking about what a bad brother I have been to my sister." Stefan said sadly.

"Don't be too harsh on yourself." Damon told him.

"If I had stood up for her that night maybe we wouldn't have been in such a predicament." Stefan said.

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked.

"Mia is in this state because of you." Stefan blamed Damon. "If you hadn't made her choose, we wouldn't have ever been in this situation."

"Now this is my entire fault?" Damon remarked. "I was just looking out for her."

"You know, every time you make a mistake and then I have to suffer along with you. Like what happened to Elena, what happened to Mia, both the times it was your fault." Stefan yelled at him.

"Everyone makes mistakes. I'm trying to fix things now." Damon defended himself.

"There is a limit to which people can make mistakes. And you have crossed that limit a long time ago." Stefan said, packing his bag.

"What are you going to do now?" Damon asked as Stefan headed out of the room.

"I'm first going to apologize to her and then tell her the truth about this trip and the others. I'm not going to hide anything from her." Stefan said. "But you're not obliged to if you don't want to. Your apology has to come from within."

"Are you going to tell her about what happened today with Elijah?" Damon asked.

"Unfortunately, that's the only thing I'm going to keep from her. She's already hurt. I can't hurt her more." Stefan walked out of the door.

All the way to the airport, he kept thinking about all the things that happened in the past few years. Damon turned Amelia, they decided to take care of her, she fell in love with Elijah, Damon made her choose, then they set out to search Elijah and now Elijah doesn't want anything to do with them. _Life changes on a dime. _He thought to himself.

His phone beeped. A picture of a smiling Amelia flashed on the screen. He picked up the phone, wanting to hear her voice once again.

"Hey Mia." He got down of the cab and walked in.

"Hi Stefan. How's your trip?" She asked.

"Good, I'll be coming home soon. Just waiting to board my flight." He said as he finished customs and headed for departures.

"Good. Can't wait to see you." She replied.

"You sound pretty happy." Stefan asked her, genuinely surprised. She hadn't seemed happy in a long time. To get a taste of the old Amelia back was invigorating.

"Caroline, Nik and I had a good time." She answered. Caroline had that effect on everyone, he knew it. But Klaus? Well there's a start for everything.

"Stay the same way, Mia. I'll call you when I reach home." He told her. "Take care." He sat on a chair.

"Love you."Amelia said and hung up.

"I guess Mia's doing fine." Damon said, taking the seat next to his brother.

"Yeah. I guess we'll get our sister back." Stefan smiled. "There's our flight call." He said on hearing the announcement. "I'm eager to get back home."


	13. I was always here

"It's good to be back." Damon exclaimed as they got out of the airport.

"Same here." Stefan replied, hailing a cab. "Let's get Mia."

They instructed the cab driver to go to Klaus' house. Once they reached, Stefan hopped out and walked towards the door.

"Caroline?" He said as he knocked on the door.

"Stefan." Klaus exclaimed as he opened the door.

"Klaus." Stefan nodded. "Is Mia there?"

"No. She left an hour ago to prep up the house for your arrival." He replied.

"Oh, Okay." Stefan turned around to leave when Klaus stopped him.

"Stefan." He called out. "I care for Mia and I think she is finally getting over my brother."

"I know." Stefan smiled at him and left.

* * *

"Everything's perfect." Amelia said to herself as she looked at her house. It was all neat and tidy and ready for Damon and Stefan. _Leaving an hour earlier paid off._ She thought to herself.

Tired, she plopped herself on one of the sofas and looked out of the window. It was a beautiful place where their house was located. It was on the foot of a hill and the woods were nearby. Damon and Stefan bought this house so that she could take her mind off Elijah. In the beginning she thought it was pointless but now she could see the appeal. She picked a picture of her, Damon and Stefan in happier times and smiled. How she wished she could go back to those times. _But life never goes the way you want it to._ _If it did I would still be with Elijah. _She thought.

When she looked back up, she saw Damon and Stefan get out of a cab. She jumped on her feet and ran out of the door.

"Damon, Stefan." She called out to them.

"Mia!" Damon ran towards her and lifted her off the ground.

"What about me?" Stefan pouted in the corner.

"Love you too, Stefan." She ran towards him and hugged him tight. "Come on in." She dragged the two of them inside.

"Whoa, Mia you're hyper." Damon remarked.

"I'm just glad that the two of you are back. I missed you." Amelia looked at her brothers.

"We missed you too." Stefan told her.

"So how was your trip?" Amelia asked casually.

Damon and Stefan looked at each other, not knowing what to say. After a minute, Damon spoke;

"Good." He lied.

"Okay." She replied, sensing the awkwardness. "Why don't you wash up, I'll set the table for lunch."

They nodded and walked upstairs.

"Are you really going to tell her the truth?" Damon said in the lowest voice possible.

"I don't know." Stefan said.

"She looks happy. Don't ruin it." Damon patted on his shoulder and left.

Stefan was in deep contempt. He didn't know what to do. _Amelia deserves to know the truth. But should I risk her happiness?_ He started contemplating.

"Stefan, are you coming? Damon's already down." Amelia interrupted his thoughts.

He saw her bright, shining face. He wondered if the truth was going to break the little hope that she built.

"Yeah, let's go." He stuttered and walked down with her.

They ate their lunch in perfect silence. No one said a word. But all this silence was maddening for Damon.

"Mia, are you finally over him?" Damon asked carefully, not wanting her to breakdown.

"I would be lying if I said yes. But I think I've had enough time to shed tears and move on. That's what he would want." She replied.

"Hmm." Stefan mumbled. That made Amelia shoot him a curious stare. But he focused on his plate. When he looked up he found Damon glaring at him. Their stares were eating him so he went back to staring at his plate.

After a while, he got up and headed towards the sink. Suddenly, he felt a sharp blow on his back.

"What do you think you were doing?" Damon asked him.

"I didn't say anything." Stefan defended himself.

Damon looked around to check if Amelia was lingering nearby. When there was no sign of her, he went back to their conversation.

"You are not going to tell her anything. She looks so happy, the truth will crush her." Damon exclaimed.

"The truth?" Amelia stood behind them.

Both the brothers froze in their places. They didn't expect her to sneak up from behind.

"What is it that you're not telling me?" She pulled them to face her.

Stefan looked at Damon and nodded. Damon mouthed 'no'. But Stefan would tell the truth anyways. He sat down and gestured Amelia to sit next to him. Damon leaned against the wall.

"Mia, do you know exactly why Damon and I have been going on such trips?" Stefan asked her. She shook her head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "All these years we've been searching for Elijah."

"What?" Her face was expressionless.

Damon nudged Stefan. "You just had to ruin everything." He exclaimed.

"Did you find him?" She was hopeful.

Before Stefan could open his mouth, Damon spoke. "No." He couldn't let Stefan worsen things even more.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" She asked sadly.

"We didn't want to raise your hopes if we didn't find him." Stefan explained.

"I think I need some air." She said, rising up.

"Wait." Damon caught her hand.

"Please." She said feebly. He let her go and she ran out.

Sobbing, she made her way to the end of the woods and sat down on an edge which overlooked a valley. This was her favorite place. She remembered the times when she used to come here and cry. Sometimes she would just sit and look around, unsure of what was exactly happening. Today, she was here to let out her frustration. Everything was beginning to seem better but now she didn't know if she could handle any more breakdowns. She looked up in the sky and was reminded of an exact same situation that occurred before she turned into a vampire.

"Why is this happening to me?" She said in between sobs. "I love Elijah, I still do. That may make me pretty pathetic but it's true. He never left my heart." She spoke to herself. "I always keep thinking 'What if', What if I had chosen Elijah? Would things have turned differently? Would I have been happier now? I don't know. But I do know is that I want him back. But that's impossible."

Suddenly, she heard a twig breaking behind her. Knowing it would have been one of her brothers,

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" She said, frustrated.

"You already did, once." A voice replied. That voice caused her to get Goosebumps all over her skin. It made her shiver.

"Elijah?" She faced him, her voice trembling.

He nodded.

"Must be my eyes playing games with me again." She rubbed her eyes.

"It's real." He said, stroking her cheek.

She looked at him, dumbfounded. She never thought she would see him again but there he was, being his perfect self. She continued to gaze at him. Smiling, he leaned forward and kissed her slowly. He wanted her to know it was real. She still couldn't believe it. She responded slowly not knowing if she was actually kissing him or the air.

"You still don't believe it?" He asked as he pulled away. "Maybe this will help." He pulled out the necklace he gave her and clasped it around her neck. "Now?"

"Elijah! You're here? How did you know?" She fumbled.

"I might have left town, Mia. But I never left you. I always kept tabs on you. I wanted to know that you were alright." He told her.

"Then why did you come?" She asked him.

"I heard that Damon and Stefan were looking for me frantically. I couldn't help but assume that something must have happened to you, so I came rushing to you. I'm glad you're fine." He said, playing with her hair. "I love you, Mia. And I want to spend the rest of eternity with you."

"I love you too, Elijah. Always have and always will." She leaned forward and kissed him again, making sure this one would last. He placed his hands around the small of her back, pulling her close to him. Her hands were running through his hair and pulling him closer. She wanted him so bad and now she finally got him. And she would never let him go. He let his tongue slide out, begging her lips for an entry. She let him in and let him take full control of her. As the kiss deepened, he pulled her closer to him; he had wanted to do this in a long time. He leaned against a tree and moved downwards, kissing her neck softly in small pecks.

"Elijah." She said, her hands, feeling his soft hair.

"Hmm?" He asked, slowly lifting his head upwards.

"I don't want to hide anything from Damon and Stefan this time." She told him.

"I agree." He replied. Taking her hand in his he said "Let's go." She nodded and they made their way back home.

* * *

"Damon, Stefan." She called out as she walked alone into the house.

"Yup." The two of them walked downstairs.

"If Elijah came back, would the two of you mind?" She asked them.

"If he makes you happy then no, we won't mind." Stefan replied. Damon agreed.

"Then you have no problem that the two of us are together?" Elijah asked coming from behind.

"Of course not." The Salvatores grinned. Things were finally back to the way it was.

* * *

**A/N: How was the chapter? I hope you liked it. So this is the final chapter of the story. Soon, I'll be posting the epilogue. Please let me know what you think in your reviews. Thanks :D**


	14. Epilogue

The day had finally come. The day they had all been waiting for. He finally muttered the three golden words he should have told her a long time ago. And she was more than happy. After all these years they had been together, he eventually mustered the courage to go down on his knees and ask her the most awaited question.

"Will you marry me?" He asked her.

"Finally! Yes." She squealed in joy.

Their wedding was everything she ever dreamed of. It was perfect. On the day of their wedding, she stood in front of the mirror, decked in elegant white. It was an exquisite outfit he had bought especially for her. She picked up the bracelet he had gifted her on her birthday. How could she forget that day? Unknowingly he had given her the best birthday present ever, her life.

"Do I look okay?" she asked hesitantly to her best friend.

"Caroline Forbes, you look beautiful." Amelia reassured her.

"Thanks Mia." Caroline smiled at her. "I can't believe this finally happened. It took Nik so long!" She exclaimed.

"I am genuinely surprised it took him that long." Amelia said, reminiscing of that day.

"_You've been with her for 10 years. Just ask her already." Amelia told Klaus._

"_I don't know what she'll say." Klaus said, doubtfully._

"_Niklaus Mikaelson, If you don't ask her now, I swear she is going to dump you. She's been waiting for a long time." Amelia told him sternly._

"_It's funny to see Klaus in such a petty state." Damon laughed._

"_Laugh all you want, Salvatore. Put yourself in my position and see." Klaus remarked._

"_That's the difference between you and me. I would never put myself in such a position." Damon smirked. Amelia rolled her eyes. At times like this, she agreed with Stefan. Damon will always be Damon 'Playboy' Salvatore._

"_Niklaus, what's all the fuss for? Just get on with it." Elijah told his brother._

"_It's not that easy Elijah." Klaus replied._

"_Okay, this is the plan. I'll get Care, when she comes in, do what you have to." Amelia told Klaus._

_Klaus nodded._

"_You'll do fine." Elijah encouraged._

"_Caroline's here." Stefan said, running in the room._

"_Nik, you know what to do?" Amelia whispered._

"_Yes." He replied._

_Amelia walked over to Caroline's room and knocked the door. _

"_It's open." Caroline screeched from inside._

"_Hey!" Amelia said, walking inside._

"_How's this dress?" Caroline asked, holding a dress up to her._

"_It's lovely." Amelia replied. "Care, could you come with me for a sec?"_

"_Sure." Caroline walked out with Amelia._

_Amelia led the way to the living room. The room was dimly lit with a candle burning in the centre._

"_What's going on?" Caroline asked, confused. She turned to ask Amelia but she was already gone by then._

"_Caroline." Klaus called out, coming from the shadows._

"_Nik, what's happening?" Caroline asked._

"_Care, I love you." Klaus told her._

"_I love you too, Nik, but seriously, what's going on?" She asked again._

"_Caroline Forbes," Klaus started. "Will you marry me?" He sat on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring._

"_Finally! Yes." Caroline squealed with joy._

Caroline had insisted they have the wedding in the Caribbean, on the beach. Klaus agreed to it. He would do anything to keep her happy. But once one demand of hers was fulfilled, she came tumbling with a dozen more. And Klaus agreed to it but he also made up his mind, he was going to get married only once.

"Are you girls ready?" Stefan asked.

"Yup." Caroline pulled Amelia with her.

Caroline walked down the so-called aisle with a big smile on her face. Stefan and Amelia accompanied her. Next to priest stood Klaus, looking handsome as ever, with Elijah and Damon standing beside him.

"She's all yours." Amelia smirked to Klaus when they reached the altar. Klaus mouthed 'Thank You.' 'You're Welcome' Amelia mouthed back and stood next to Elijah. Throughout the vows, Klaus and Caroline held hands excitedly. It was all real and happening.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest announced. Caroline excitedly kissed Klaus. Even Klaus was taken aback.

"Okay, so if all the lovey-dovey scenes are over, can we start the _real_ party?" Damon asked, impatiently.

"Go ahead." Klaus gave the green signal.

Damon plugged in his IPod to the stereo and started dancing. Everyone joined in. They danced for hours and hours until the clock struck midnight. That's when Klaus tried to whisk Caroline away to spend some time with her.

"Let's go Care." Klaus whispered in her ear.

"Wait, I still have to throw the garter." Caroline insisted.

She turned around and scanned her guests. Then facing Klaus, she giggled. That giggle always meant something. She threw the garter, aiming for Amelia but at the last moment Damon came in the way, music blasting in his earphones and the garter fell on him.

"What the hell?" Damon yelled, holding the garter in his hands.

Everyone burst out laughing. No one expected Damon out of all the people to catch the garter.

"Damon, it was meant for Mia." Caroline yelled at him.

"No need to blow your top off Barbie." Damon exclaimed.

"It's alright Care." Amelia assured her and Klaus whisked her away.

"Do you want to take advantage of the situation and leave?" Elijah whispered in Amelia's ear whilst all the chaos and clutter went on.

"Yes, please." She begged him and the two of them disappeared.

"Alright then, Mia, take your rightful possession." Damon turned to hand over the garter but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she?" He asked Stefan.

"I don't know." Stefan shrugged his shoulders.

Meanwhile-

"It's beautiful." Amelia commented as she walked down the beach, holding hand with Elijah.

"But not as much as you." Elijah replied.

"You're just being nice." She answered.

"No, I'm being honest." He sat down on the sand and made her sit next to him. She placed her head on Elijah's shoulder as the two of them stared at the small stars twinkling in the sky.

"Mia." Elijah looked at her with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah." She sat up.

"Will you come with me for a while?" He asked her.

"Where?" She countered.

"I don't know, anywhere you want. I thought maybe we could live together for a while. After all you have spent a great deal of time with your brothers." He held her hand and squeezed it. "And I highly doubt that they'll object."

She smiled at him. "How about Paris? I think we could start with the city of love."

Elijah chuckled. "That's what I love about you. You're full of light."

Stefan watched Amelia and Elijah from his room and smiled to himself.

"Stefan, what are you doing there, smiling like an idiot?" Damon asked, entering the room. Stefan merely pointed towards the two sweethearts sitting on the beach.

"Ah, modern-day Romeo and Juliet. But Stefan, hasn't anyone told you that stalking is bad manners?" Damon closed the curtains. "Give them some privacy."

"He was after all the right choice for her." Stefan told Damon.

"Yeah, I know." Damon smirked.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the end of the story. A big thank you to all the readers and supporters for encouraging me throughout the story. Leave a review on your thoughts of the epilogue. Love you guys xoxo.**


End file.
